1. Field of the Invention
An electronic part such as a rotary- or sliding-type variable resistor, a rotary- or sliding-type code switch or the like which finds use in electronic apparatus includes a board on which various patterns are formed by printing, a casing, and a slider having contacts brought into sliding contact with the patterns formed on the board. The board is fixed to the bottom of the casing and the slider is supported on the board so as to rotate or slide freely. The components such as the board, the casing and the slider are manufactured as separate elements and are subsequently assembled into a finished electronic part by an assembly process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the result of success in achieving a reduction in the size and thickness of electronic parts, it has also been attempted to reduce the size and thickness of the casings for rotary- or sliding-type variable resistors and rotary- or sliding-type switches in recent years. However, since the rotary- and sliding-type electronic parts of the conventional construction are composed of elements that are manufactured separately and then assembled into a while, there is a limitation upon the size and thickness reduction that can be achieved. The more progress that is made in reducing size and thickness, the more difficult it is to assemble the individual elements into the finished product.
Furthermore, when an electronic part of reduced size and thickness is installed in an electronic apparatus and lines such as signal lines are connected between the part and the external apparatus, it is difficult to connect the lines to the miniature terminal portion of the electronic part and the connections involve problems in terms of reliability.